


I Bloom For You.

by theweakestthing



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, PWP, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweakestthing/pseuds/theweakestthing
Summary: "Like chasing butterflies or wondering in dreams, I follow your traces, please guide me."





	

Watching the starry night's sky out the window of the plan as they flew back, Yuuri thought about what they'd do once they got home. It wasn't as though they did nothing on the off season, if anything they were just as busy without the attention of the media. Yuuri and Viktor continued to train every day, running through the streets just as the sun broke over the horizon. Yuuri tried his hardest to keep up with Viktor and his bike, but the bike stopped suddenly at the end of the bridge and Yuuri ran past it slightly with the momentum he'd been carrying.

"Viktor?" Yuuri called, turning back toward the other to find Viktor staring out wistfully over the river that broke wide into the sea.

"Let's relax today, Yuuri," Viktor said as he continued to stare as the strong streaks of sunlight bounced off of the surface of the water. "Let's spend some time together," he added, turning to beam a smile at Yuuri.

"Um, okay," Yuuri hummed, nodding as he approached Viktor, "what do you want to do?" He asked, adjusting his jacket as he awaited Viktor's reply.

* * *

 

Steam rose off of the flat and untouched surface of the water in the onsen, it wasn't really anything special since that was where Yuuri lived and all, but sharing it with Viktor despite already having done so was still special to Yuuri. Sharing that warmth and relaxing calm that washed over you as you sank into the onsen, it was something that made Yuuri feel at ease inside.

Leaning his arms against the cool stone, the contrast loosened his muscles and made Yuuri go limp in the water. Viktor sat on the other side, simply allowing the heat to soak into his body as he stared up into the cloudy afternoon sky.

"You shouldn't fall asleep Yuuri," Viktor called softly, voice curling nicely against Yuuri's ear.

"I-I'm not," Yuuri shot up, spinning Viktor's direction to find the other smiling at him patiently.

"Do you think it's going to snow?" Viktor asked, turning his eyes back to the sky.

"Maybe," Yuuri murmured, staring up at the soft clouds, it seemed like it might.

"I think it'd be nice to watch the snow fall from here," Viktor said with a note of wistfulness to his usually cheery tone.

* * *

 

The snow fell in gentle flakes and quickly melted on the sun touched ground, Yuuri could vaguely see it through the window in his peripheral vision. Back set flat against the tatami, yukata splayed away from his body, skin flushed from the way Viktor was staring at him. Visage soft but coated with a deep desire, the kind of look that made Yuuri think about sinking into the other, holding Viktor close enough to meld their bodies together.

"Your cheeks are as pink as cherry blossom," Viktor murmured, lips pursed plump and full.

Yuuri's only reply was to swallow as he ran his thumb over the defined muscles of Viktor's upper arm, he figured he was turning pinker still and decided not to dwell on it. He pulled back and rose up onto his elbows, craning his neck to press his lips against Viktor's. He felt the other's sharp smile against him, it urged him on, made him grow more bold and Yuuri reached up to wrap his hand around the back of Viktor's neck.

Holding them together, Viktor slipped between Yuuri's legs, his yukata slid off of him. It was such a seductive movement you would have thought it deliberate, the way it so elegantly fell free from his skin and exposed him to the cool air of the room. Yuuri groaned as he ran his hand down Viktor's lean back, glasses pressed awkwardly into the bridge of his nose from the position of their faces, he didn't really pay it much mind. Their hips shifted together and Viktor's deep whine rolled over Yuuri in waves, making the younger shiver. Lips crushed together, Viktor's tongue ran across the seam of Yuuri's lips, Yuuri gasped and Viktor took the chance to run his tongue over the other's teeth.

Viktor moved over Yuuri, their groins pressed together, Viktor's arms curled around Yuuri and under the other's body. Viktor's kiss was slow and languid but full of feeling, it felt heavy upon Yuuri's lips as though he were being pulled by another kind of gravity toward the other. Viktor moved his hand, dragged it down to cup Yuuri's backside and up to the other's thigh.

"What would you like, hmm?" Viktor asked, practically purring along Yuuri's jaw line, "tell me, Yuuri," he urged, eyes searching Yuuri's, deep browns almost swallowed by the black of Yuuri's pupils. All Viktor could think, as he looked down at the other, was the fact that Yuuri had no idea how seductive he really could be, had no idea just how far he was pulling Viktor under with that look alone.

"You," Yuuri breathed, the flow of air moved through Viktor's soft hair.

Viktor shivered at the sound and pressed his mouth back against Yuuri's while spreading the other's legs with his hand splayed against the inside of Yuuri's thigh, he slid his fingers between Yuuri's legs. Sweeping his tongue over Yuuri's mouth as though he were lapping at other places, a small whine weaved its way out between their mouths at the lewd motion. Viktor trailed his mouth away from Yuuri's and dragged his lips down the other's body, sinful smile marring his touch.

Yuuri slipped his fingers into Viktor's dishevelled hair, leant up on one elbow, he watched as Viktor left soft kissed upon the length of his erection. Slender bold fingers wrapped around the length of him as Viktor lapped at the head, Yuuri rolled his head back and his glasses fell from his face, they clattered to the floor. Viktor had a wicked way with his skin, pulling sounds from Yuuri's throat that would have usually made him embarrassed to the point of mortification. The way Viktor watched him though, the way the other's expression would shift and darken, it would make him bolder and fill him with a kind of sexual confidence he'd never experienced before.

It was an odd thrill for someone as self conscious as Yuuri to be able to affect someone as beautiful as Viktor, sometimes he felt as though he'd tricked the other and other times he just couldn't believe that it was true. There they were though, Yuuri laid out on the tatami with his legs bent over Viktor's shoulders. Words full of colour in a language he couldn't really understand were muttered as Viktor breathed harshly against his saliva slick cock, it looked as though Viktor were praising it and Yuuri flushed at the thought.

Pulling at Viktor's silver locks, really Yuuri wanted to flip them over and show Viktor more of his bolder side. With his hand against the other's side, Yuuri nudged Viktor, slipping one of his legs between Viktor's as pulled the other back up toward his face bringing them level again. Yuuri pressed his lips gently to Viktor's forehead, writhing beneath the other.

Viktor held himself over Yuuri and smiled slyly down at the other before he dropped onto his side beside Yuuri, nuzzling his face into the crook of Yuuri's neck. They pulled themselves closer to each other, limbs tangled as they littered every inch of skin they could reach with furious kisses. Yuuri clambered atop Viktor, a stuttered gasp leaving his body as their erections brushed.

He mimicked Viktor's movements as he moved down the other's pale body, hand curled around Viktor's firm thigh as he moved between his legs. Starting from the knee, Yuuri worked his way down to Viktor's groin with tongue and teeth, Yuuri found his way to Viktor's straining erection. The sight of it mere inches from his face kind of made Yuuri feel proud in an odd sort of way, he pressed his tongue flat to the length of it and ran it up to the tip. Viktor's expression turned tight, teeth gritted as a groan slipped out, fingers cupping Yuuri's full cheek. The blush overwhelmed Viktor's pale face as Yuuri buried his nose in Viktor's pubic hair, sucking around the other's plump cock. He could hear Viktor pant above him and the way his own cock rubbed against the coarse tatami made his eyes roll back, thumbs digging into the dip of Viktor's hips to keep him still.

"Yuuri," Viktor called as he went rigid, fingers gripped in Yuuri's short dark hair. Heels dug into the floor as his back arched and Viktor threw his head back, eyes closed and hair mussed.

Mess dribbled out from between Yuuri's lips as he struggled to swallow, hands still clutched around Viktor's hips. His own thighs twitching as the dying embers of his orgasm continued to thrum through him, face pressed flush into Viktor's groin. Maybe in five minutes or so the mortification would wash over Yuuri like a shower, but that was an issue for a future Yuuri that wasn't breathing hard enough to sting his throat.

Viktor petted his hair as though he were a beloved puppy, gentle lazy motions of his slender fingers. Practically purring Yuuri's name, he felt as though he were being pulled under again, this time into the land of slumber rather than deep into the sea of desire. Maybe he wouldn't be so embarrassed if Viktor continued to pamper him with the kind of adoration reserved for classic works of art, beneath Viktor's gaze Yuuri felt like the muse of a glorious painting that Viktor brushed upon his body with delicate  but brazen strokes.


End file.
